


Cinnamon Rolls

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: TK is an all star, A+ baker and he doesn't share his cinnamon rolls with everyone.But he'll share them with Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 26
Kudos: 285





	Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read my fic [Golden Hour (You've Set My World On Fire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743519) or seen my [tumblr post with my TK headcanon ](https://machtaholic.tumblr.com/post/615965430084927488/my-new-tk-headcanon-evidenced-in-the-fic-i-posted) ... this is inspired by those

Carlos gave a little hum as he slowly woke up. He rolled over to wrap an arma round TK and frowned when he found the bed empty, the sheets cool to the touch. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, smiling when he heard singing coming from his kitchen.

“... Oh, who needs confetti, we're already falling into the groove …”

Carlos chuckled as he climbed out of bed, tugged on a pair of sweats and headed in the direction of TK’s voice. He paused in the living room and watched TK, wearing one of Carlos’ aprons, move around his kitchen with such ease that it almost made Carlos’ heart ache. Carlos hadn’t asked, but TK spent so much time at Carlos’ place and Carlos regularly found TK’s clothes mixed in with his for laundry that it was almost like TK lived there.

Almost.

“... No, I'm never late to the party if I'm late to the party with you.”

Carlos headed to the kitchen and stepped up right behind TK, pressing his chest to TK’s back.

“Morning,” TK said.

“Morning, Tiger,” Carlos said. “What are you -?” He glanced over TK’s shoulder to look down at the stove and fell silent. A baking pan sat on his stove, filled with the largest, most delicious looking cinnamon rolls Carlos had ever seen. Drizzled with icing and topped crushed almonds, blueberries and raspberries, they looked like they belonged in a magazine.

“Just some cinnamon rolls,” TK murmured, leaning back against Carlos a bit. “Lemon icing instead of the normal, which will pair nice with the blueberries and the raspberries.”

“Just some cinnamon rolls,” Carlos said. “Baby, one of these is as big as both my hands. These look amazing.”

“Thanks,” TK said. “We have to save at least half of each kind for my dad - he loves my cinnamon rolls.”

Carlos smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of TK’s head.

“I’d probably only be able to eat one, honestly, these things are huge, TK,” Carlos said. “Baby, where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Cook? Fuck no, I can’t cook,” TK said. “I mean, basic things yeah, but nothing like the dinners you make for us. Baking, that’s what I do.”

Carlos stepped back and watched as TK fixed them each a plate with a cinnamon roll on it and poured them each a cup of coffee, and as they both made their way over the couch realized TK had never answered his question.

“TK,” Carlos said as they settled on the couch. “Where did you learn to bake?”

“Rehab,” TK said softly.

Carlos hummed and sipped his coffee; he and TK had only vaguely talked about TK’s stint in rehab. Carlos figured he’d get the whole story when TK was ready to talk about it. He took a bite of cinnamon roll and groaned.

“Christ, TK,” Carlos said. “This is amazing.”

“Thanks,” TK said.

“So,” Carlos said. “You learned to bake in rehab.”

“Yeah,” TK replied. “I … I was bad off when I first got in and the withdrawals were murder. God, I wanted to hurt everyone. Everyone was trying to find something to keep occupied, to keep my mind off things. I tried knitting -”

“Knitting?” Carlos asked with a laugh - he couldn’t imagine TK knitting.

“Yeah, I failed at that,” TK said. “And then someone suggested puzzles.”

Carlos laughed again - TK wasn’t known for his patience.

“Uh-huh, went about as well as you’d expect,” TK said. “Never finished a damn puzzle.”

“So then you went to cooking?” Carlos asked, still eating the cinnamon roll, which was the best cinnamon roll he’d ever had.

“I tried,” TK said. “I mean, I could always do eggs, bacon, mac and cheese, things like that. They thought doing intricate meals would help but it only made me frustrated. Like, really angry. And I burned everything.”

“That’s okay, I’ll do the cooking,” Carlos said. 

“And then, one month into a three month stint, I came across baking,” TK said. “I started small and found that it really helped calm me. Baking bread, making cookies, tarts, pies … I got really good.”

“Clearly,” Carlos replied. “These are amazing, TK. Is everything you bake this amazing?” He grinned when TK blushed and leaned over, kissing TK’s cheek sweetly.

“Haven’t had a screw up in years,” TK said. “I even started experimenting and making my own recipes.”

“Yeah?” Carlos said.

“Recently, before we moved here, I tried a pear pie and that was a success,” TK said. “I, um, can also make Mexican wedding cookies.”

“Can you, now?” Carlos said. “I’d like to try those.”

“I’ll make them for you sometime,” TK murmured.

“I look forward to it,” Carlos said, giving TK another kiss before drinking his coffee and happily eating his cinnamon roll. 

“I, um, don’t make these cinnamon rolls for everyone,” TK said quietly after a few minutes.

“No?”

“No,” TK said, shaking his head. “I only make these for people who are super special to me. Like my dad.”

The question hung between them and even though Carlos didn’t really want to ask it, he almost needed to know.

“Did you make these for Alex?” Carlos asked softly. He was sure TK had, what with the two of them being together for so long and getting to the point where TK actually proposed …

“Actually, no,” TK said after a few minutes. “I didn’t really bake a lot when we were together - Alex was all about eating well and exercising and keeping away from sugar. Honestly, I never even thought about it.”

Carlos smiled and leaned over, kissing TK sweetly.

“I am so honored,” Carlos said. “That you made these for me.”

“You’re special to me,” TK murmured. 

“You’re special to me, too,” Carlos said, leaning over and kissing TK again, licking away a bit of frosting off TK’s lips. “Hey TK?”

“Hmmm?”

“What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?” Carlos asked softly.

“Wh-what?”

“Move in with me?” Carlos asked. “I know we both work crazy schedules and I know you want to be there for your dad, but you make me so happy and I -” Carlos suddenly found himself cut off as TK leaned over and kissed him. Carlos broke the kiss after a few moments and gave TK a sweet smile.

“Yes,” TK said softly. “Yes. I would love to move in with you.”

“I love you,” Carlos whispered.

“Love you,” TK replied. “There’s just one thing.”

“What’s that?” Carlos asked.

“You need to invest in some new baking pans. Possibly a new mixer.”

“Whatever you want, Tiger.”


End file.
